Battle Of The Our Songs
by Sev-chan
Summary: It's Spot's and Race's anniversary and everyone's pitched in to help celebrate.Something sweet, pretty much turns into an epic battle of making everyone dance to 'their song'. One-shot Sprace, Javid, Blush, Sputchy. Mod.day.


Disclaimer: Don't Own…..durr

Misc. Warning: mod. day, Slash of all your usual couples.

**Battle Of The Our Songs**

It wasn't so much as embarrassing having everyone watch you dance together, considering that they were both guys, and it was indeed their anniversary. The fact of the matter was that they both hated what "their song" was. Neither of them had any idea on even how it became their song, but Jack and David had shoved the two of them on to the dance floor after talking to the DJ. Spot glared every time Jack came into view and Race looked like he was ready to kill the second the song was over. In general it was a nice idea that all their friends chipped in to rent a tiny hall for their group to hang out in for the evening, but the second The Everly Brothers song Till I Kissed You came on they were set to rage.

"You know, I'm glad this is a fucking short song," muttered Spot as he finally set his eyes back on Racetrack.

"I really wish I could remember how this turned out to be our song," said Race still glaring at Jack as he swayed into view.

"I want to know how everyone _found out_ it was our song," said Spot sliding his hands a little lower on Races hips.

"That too," said Race turning his eyes to Spot, and he smiled.

"I guess it really doesn't matter how it turned out to be our song," said Spot now smiling at him.

"What really matters, is how do we get back at the pair for shoving us onto the dance floor," Race turned and then smiled at Jack and David.

"Exactly," said Spot turning to also smile at the pair.

Jack and David both frowned at the same time as Spot joined Anthony in smiling. Those two were indeed quite the pair, neither of them were the kind to smile like that unless they had something in mind. David turned to look at Jack, concern clearly written on his features, but Jack just shrugged. He'd long since came to expect retaliation for even the smallest of things he'd do to the couple even long since before they even were a couple.

Spot turned his attention back to Race, "Quick, I can't remember what their song is. Something about falling…"

Racetrack tried humming under his breath, "God, I can't get it with this stupid song still playing."

"It's almost over, give it a second," Spot looked to the side and at the DJ booth, the song finally ended and the two of them made a break for the front door, in dire need of a cigarette.

"So," Race lit his cigarette and inhaled greatly, "I got a tune and it has something to do with falling."

"Just hum the bitch already, we need get their sorry asses on the floor," Spot exhaled a plume of smoke and shoved Race's shoulder.

"Worst retaliation _ever_," muttered Race as he started to hum.

"Ok, you _suck_ at humming," Spot tried desperately to recall the words.

The door opened behind them and they turned to see Blink pulling out a cigarette.

"Quick, Blink, do you know what Jack and David's song is?" asked Spot tossing Blink a lighter.

"How Can I Fall, by what's his face," said Blink as he caught the lighter and lit his cigarette up.

"It's Breathe, Blink, and I could have sworn you said you weren't going to smoke anymore!" Mush came out of the building and promptly snatched the cigarette from Blink's lips and tossed it on the ground.

Race stomped it out, "Push over."

"It's called love," said Mush dragging Blink back inside.

"You ever treat me like that, I'll _kill_ you," said Spot, an eyebrow arched as he watched the pair go back inside.

"Right back at you," said Race winking, nodding his head once, and giving a quick point with his finger.

"So," Spot stubbed out his cigarette, "I think it's time to go inside to put our plan into action."

"Overwhelmed with joy," said Race as he put out his cigarette and headed for the door.

Spot followed after catching the door as it started to close. He followed closely behind Race as he made his way up to the DJ and started chatting it up real quick before telling the guy to play the song. The two of them headed back to their table and sat down to drink, they eyed the room for Jack and David but didn't see them.

On the other side of the room Jack peaked around the side of the wall and David quietly came up behind him. He stared at Jack and also peaked around the side as well, but didn't know what the older boy was looking at. If he found out that Jack was trying to avoid Spot and Anthony he was going to laugh. Jack, apparently satisfied with what he saw, turned around and practically jumped three feet in the air when he caught a glimpse of David.

"I'm not that scary looking," David raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

"Scared the crap out of me, make some sound when you come up on a person, Davey," he outstretched his hand and tugged David closer to him.

"I'll try better next time," David smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Good," Jack smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Whoops! My bad, anyways," Dutchy smirked as he caught the two, seconds away from lip to lip contact, "Specs an' me need you both to settle an argument."

"Go away," muttered Jack.

"Jack! But seriously Dutch, when don't you two need someone to?"

"Someone's a little pissy that I just ruined a moment."

"I know _I_ am," said Jack.

David swatted at him, "I am not."

"But really," he pointed, both hands in gun like fashion, towards the open floor, "mucho helpo needed…o"

"You're going to seriously offend someone someday," said David smiling as he dragged Jack around the side to the crowded dance hall.

Mush and Blink were sitting at the table with Specs as the table came into view. Jack quickly surveyed the room to see if he could figure out where Spot and Race had gone. The pair were nowhere in sight. David sat down and tried to pull Jack into a chair but failed.

"So what needed to be settled?" asked David.

"Oh," Specs smiled over at Mush and Blink, "We were trying to figure out if you were going to kill Mush or Blink first."

"Why?" David looked confused.

"Because they told Spot and Race what your song was," said Dutchy.

"Wait, what?" Jack turned his attention to the table.

Slow music filtered out and Jack and David looked at one another, then at everyone at the table and found that they were all smiling. Mush looked towards Blink and nodded towards the dance floor. Blink looked confused for a second and Mush furrowed his and nodded towards the dance floor again. It dawned on Blink and he stood and shoved David towards the dance floor while Mush pushed Jack. After they both accomplished their task the two of them scurried away from the floor and back to the tables.

Jack stared at David.

David shrugged and held out his hands.

"Fine," Jack took his hands and the two of them started to sway to the music.

A flash went off and the two of them stared wide-eyed as Spot smiled, camera in hand. Race was next to him, arm around Spot's shoulder. It wasn't like the pair on the dance floor were embarrassed by what their song was, it wasn't nearly as old as what Spot and Race's had been. It was just a little sad that everyone knew what it was, but if Jack considered it, things like that tended to get around their group of friends.

"You know," Jack pondered out loud.

"What?" David tried to blink the blindness out of his eyes.

"What is Blink and Mush's song? I know they have one, God knows they've been together since like the dawn of time," said Jack glancing at the pair at the table.

"What with them being _soul mates_ and all," David finally cleared his vision.

"Will you stop with that soul mate crap," muttered Jack.

"Jack," David sighed.

"What? And you didn't answer my question, _Davey_," Jack arched an eyebrow, but smirked.

"No Ordinary Love, by Shade, _Jack_," said David, face falling into an unpleasant expression.

"We're calling those two up next you do realize this, right?"

"Trust me, they won't get huffy if we do," David moved his hands and slid his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"You really believe in all that soul mate shit?"

"It's not shit, Jack…..It's about romance."

Jack stared at him for a moment then smiled softly at David, "Sorry David, I kind of forget you love, love."

"I don't love, love, I-"

"I like that about you though," Jack tightened his hold around David's waist.

"You know what I like about you?"

"What?"

"Your somewhat common inconsistencies," David smirked at Jack's expression.

"I'm not inconsistent," Jack started to steer their way towards the DJ.

"Can't you at least let us finish our song before you do that?"

"Sorry," he stopped in his trek to the DJ and continued to dance and took the moment to finally lean in and chastely kiss David.

David just smiled at him and leaned his forehead on Jack's chest for a moment.

Back at the tables Mush turned to Dutchy, "They make such an adorable couple don't they?"

"Best friends and lovers, sort of like those two over there," he pointed to Racetrack and Spot, "only theirs is in the form of insults, sarcasm, and money."

"While Jack and David on the other hand," started Blink.

Mush continued, "are in the form of a somewhat co-dependency, David has the common sense."

"Where Jack has none and all the fun!" said Blink cheerfully.

A really slow song started to pour out and Mush jerked his head up and he looked over at the DJ and then smiled brightly at Blink. Quickly he took hold of his wrist and tugged him onto the dance floor. Dutchy and Specs laughed and Spot and Race practically stumbled over themselves as they made way to a table and caught sight from across the room. Skittery, who had been sitting at the table the celebrating couple decided to deposit themselves in, stared at them like they lost their minds.

Mush rested his head on Blink's shoulder, "Best excuse for a slow song, ever."

"Nothing like cuddling in front of a group of people," he smiled brightly as Race took a picture of them and ran off.

"Do you remember that day?"

"Which, there's lots of days," Blink laughed at his own joke.

"Lame."

"What?"

"Aw, but that's what I love about you,"

"Then I shall remain lame," Blink nodded curtly

"Good, and I was talking about the day they got their song."

"Oh, don't talk about that here, you want them to kill us? Because I'm not willing to die young for you, Love," Blink glanced back at the tables.

"You really rock my world Blink, and seriously they would," Mush shuddered at the thought.

"If they ever found out it was you who told everyone, we better run like hell," Blink pointedly looked for nearest exits.

"I just couldn't help myself it was so romantic and cute, uh, for a Shawn and Anthony moment that is," Mush smiled.

He remembered that day so clearly, the two had been fighting all day and no one could figure out why. Not just insults had been thrown either, but also fists as well. Everyone had assumed the two had lost their freaking minds. Anthony had stormed off to the garage and was chain smoking. Spot had settled himself on the roof of the house, which Blink had to dangerously scale. Jack was afraid of heights, David didn't want Spot pushing him off the roof, and he (dear ol' Mush) had Blink to do his work for him. It had taken an hour, but Spot had come back down and after fifteen minutes had wondered off again.

He'd gone to finally talk to Race, if he hadn't already died of oxygen deprivation that is, but had stopped outside the door when he heard Spot. They were arguing again and Race caught himself mid yell and toned down his voice. There was a bit of a thud and music started to filter out of a radio somewhere in the garage.

Mush could hear Tony get angry again and finally yelled, "God damnit I love you OK! Now you know why I've been avoiding you this week! Satisfied!"

Spot replied without pause or real malice, "I'm never satisfied!"

Mush very gently had opened the door and peeked inside just in time to watch Spot grab Race and practically slam him up against the wall and well….yeah. He closed the door after that, he could hear the song playing over the sound of silence they had taken to. Oddly enough it just seemed to fit for them.

Mush shook his head, turning his attention back to Blink, "Crazy day that was, huh?"

"And how!" nodded Blink smiling.

Then the song changed and everyone just kind of rolled their eyes.

Jack turned to look at David, "Who's song is this?"

"Whose do you think?" yelled Spot as the song got louder.

Race was laughing and David just stared at Spec's and Dutchy, "Seriously you guys? The Thong Song?"

Everyone else got up and covered the floor, Dutchy and Specs stayed in their seats, while everyone danced for the next few songs. Then the music came to a slow down and Spec's smiled as he grabbed Dutchy's hand and led him to the floor where other random couples were slow dancing.

"This one's for real," whispered Spec's as they started to dance.

Jack looked to David, "I wonder whose song this is?"

David shrugged, "I don't know, but it's sweet."

Across the room Spot nudged Race and nodded his head out towards the hallway doors. Race rolled his eyes and he followed Spot out and was a little shocked when he was pulled into a slow dance.

"Hiding behind closed doors are we?" whispered Race, smiling.

"Shut up before I smack you," muttered Spot quietly as the song kept playing in the background.

_~Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_just by saying "I love you"_

_More than words_

_More than words~_

XXX

A/N: I've been writing this one on and off for like a year lol, oh well, I loved how it turned out.


End file.
